gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AD-94 Blitz Custom
History Development Armaments *'High-Power Hybrid Beam Saber' :A drastically enhanced version of the previous Beam Sabers used by the original SA-82 Blitz units and their derivatives. The handles are larger than those by the previous models, designed to hold a much greater amount of BLUD for use in the beam saber. The result is a beam blade with a longer range than average, as well as much higher cutting power than most. The Beam Sabers can be activated from each end of the handle; a feature that was designed to be used in conjunction with micro-thrusters installed in the handles that allow them to be spun and thrown as surprisingly effective and dangerous "Beam Boomerangs", which are designed to automatically return to the Blitz Custom. The Blitz Custom is equipped with a total of three Hybrid Beam Sabers, two in each recharge backpack, and one in an external recharge rack on the right forearm, which can be activated while still holstered. *'Beam Launcher Composite Rifle' :A long-range handheld weapon specifically designed for use by the Blitz Custom unit, which replaces the Beam Pistol. The Beam Launcher Composite Rifle is uniquely designed in term of shape with the handle and trigger near the front of the weapon, shaped much like a tonfa, but held like a gun. The Beam Launcher is quite powerful, exceeding the power of even high-powered Beam Rifles, and its power level is often classed near or within that of beam artillery or anti-ship weapons. This is due to using highly-concentrated purified BLUD as ammunition, resulting in high incendiary and penetration power per each shot. :The Composite Rifle has additional uses besides simple long-range weaponry. Due to its design the weapon can be held as a proper tonfa. The top part of the rifle is plated with especially powerful armor with an anti-beam coating, and as such when used in a tonfa grip, can be used to block and deflect melee weapons of both solid and beam categories. A vibration blade concealed within the weapon can also be extended, allowing for additional striking and cutting power when used as a tonfa. *'Accelerated Custom Chain Guns' :Improved versions of the previous Chain Guns used in Blitz Custom's predecessors. While the previous versions lacked range due to the corrosive properties of the BLUD stored within the ammunition, those used by Blitz Custom are specifically designed to be used more effectively at long range, allowing for effective use against even enemy Mobile Suits at a distance. *'Focus Beam Cannon' :Based on the optional weapons used by the SA-82 Blitz and the weapons used by SA-82 Blitz Cannon, the Blitz Custom is equipped with a single Focus Beam Cannon, equipped on the back and raised over the right shoulder when in use. The Focus Beam Cannons are much more powerful than the standard Beam Pistols or even Beam Rifles, but are equally more power-intensive, with a lower rate of fire as well. *'Crusher Rocket Claw' :Inspired by the primary weapons of the SA-82 Blitz Crusher, the standard left arm of the frame has been exchanged for a thicker and larger arm with a three-fingered pincer claw. This claw can be launched at high speeds to attack or grapple enemies, using high-powered hydraulic machinery installed in the arm for incredible striking power. The weapon has been specifically tested against armor of the Blitz Custom, and is capable of crushing said armor. *'Missile Launchers' *'Shield' :*'Shield-Mount Weapon: Dual-Scissor Blades' :*'Shield-Mount Weapon: Dual-Barrel Beam Launcher' *'Splatter Bazooka' System Features *'External Propellant Tank' *'BLUD Circulation System'